If It Isn't Love
by EmisonEverAfter
Summary: 5 years later, and the girls have all graduated from college and are about to start their careers. Emily and Alison have kept very little contact since graduating high school and going their separate ways. What happens when Alison answers a knock on the door of her new classroom, only to be met with an all too familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes? MOSTLY AU EMISON FIC.(Smut soon)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ **This is my very first attempt at writing Fanfiction so please be free to leave comments if you think there is anything I should work on to become better!**

 ** _Summary:_** _5 years later, and the girls have all graduated from college and are about to start their careers. Emily and Alison have kept very little contact since graduating high school and going their separate ways. What happens when Alison answers a knock on the door of her new classroom, only to be met with an all too familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes?_ ** _(_** _ **MOSTLY AU. with a lot of actual PLL season 1-6A plot references )**_

 _thoughts are in italics_

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Ali's POV**

"Alright you guys, it's the last 5 minutes of class. You all know what that means," I say to my class as I close my teacher's edition english textbook I had just finished reading aloud from. As usual, the entire class gives a resounding "ughhhh" in unison, as they have done at the ending of every class to voice their hatred of the assignment. "Oh boo hoo, cry me a river!" I say with a light laugh acknowledging the reoccurring noise while walking to take a seat behind my desk. At the end of every class, I read a quote to the students who must then write a summary of what they think the quote means in their own words. I try to be the best and most interactive teacher I can be to these students at Burkley High School here in New York. Considering I was well... deprived of my full high school experience at the hands of Charlotte. I have finally come to forgive Charlotte in these 5 years that have passed, since I discovered CeCe was really Charlotte who is my older sister and also A. From the loss of my parents and the mystery that is my brother Jason, to the separation between me and the girls physically and mentally, I know that I must push forward and live my life fully now, and make up for all the time I lost running from Charlotte. I cannot let the past define my future.

I stand from my chair, freeing myself of my thoughts when I realize time is still ticking by and my students are waiting for my que to begin writing. _Oh shit._ I think silently, considering I'm surrounded by teenagers. I kind of have the mouth of a sailor anytime I am not in my classroom. I grab my timer and set it for 5 minutes. "Ready, set, g-" **Knock, knock.** _Are you kidding me? Who the hell is knocking at the door fiv- well now three minutes before school is out? They couldn't wait 3 minutes?!_ "Hold that thought," I turn to the class irritated by the interruption. I walk to the door in a hurried fashion, because anything more than a quick walk in these heels is simply not an option. I put my hand on the door knob and turn my attention back to the class "Okay, Go!" I then open the door and to my surprise, a person I have come to know quite well, stands in their white button up and slacks, with their blazer hung classically over their shoulder bound by the index finger. I scrunch my face in confusion, "Rollins? what are you doing here?!"

* * *

After about thirty seconds of waiting for him to finish chuckling at my facial expression, which is a mix of shock, confusion, and slight irritation I say with assertion and seriousness, "Hello?!" waiting for him to answer my question. _He knows that I hate when my class is interrupted, what is he up to?_ "I'm sorry, my last patient cancelled their appointment so I got to leave early. I just wanted to see you." he smiles at me, and starts to leans in to kiss me on the cheek before I put my hands on his chest and lightly push him back in protest. "Okay, seriously? Not in front of the student." I remind him that we're standing in the door way of my classroom. "Oh right, sorry" he mutters, before looking down in disappointment. "Does this make up for my amateur mistake?" he says to me as he lifts his head and flashes a bright smile that shows all of his flawlessly white teeth, followed by a single red rose he brings from behind his back. My face turns from slightly irritated to calm and appreciative as I look up at the tall dark haired man I once called my boyfriend. Some may wonder why my ex boyfriend would be showing up at my job with a rose, well I met Rollins at a doctors appointment here in New York, just passing through the hall, where he approached me. We dated for almost a year before recently we began to have differences over my busy work schedule and me putting my students before my relationship. Me being so head strong will always make my students a priority so Rollins and I decided on backing off the relationship. Until we're ready to work on our issues with each other as well as handling our careers but only when we're ready. We're not perfect by far. We definitely have our problems, but he is the first person in a long time to show me so much love and affection. Actually making me feel wanted. And I'd be a fool to let someone like that slip through my fingers... again. The first person I let go is my biggest regret in life so far... well other than my character in high school. But right now we're working on our issues separately before thinking of making it official again. And I must say he is showing great progress. Suddenly the class breaks out into simultaneous oowhhh and aawwwssss at the notion made by Rollins, therefore snapping me back into reality and out of my own head. I take the rose from his hand giving him a closed lip smile and a wink of thanks and appreciation which he happily accepts knowing my distaste of PDA in front of students, and turn my attention back to my class. _They drive me nuts but I love these kids as if they were my own._ I give them all a sly smirk and a head shake responding to their silliness. I look at the clock and right on que the bell dismissing school for the day rings. I lead Rollins and myself out of the doorway for the kids to exit the classroom. "Don't leave before turning in your work on my desk. Have a great weekend everyone!" I yell as the kids flood as quickly as possible out of the the room.

* * *

"Sooooo," Rollins says as he slowly walks over to me as I sit legs crossed neatly, on the edge of my desk, careful not to knock over the picture frame holding a photo of Rollins and I that I have placed the rose in front of. I look at him expectantly, "Do you want to go somewhere for lunch? I'm free for the rest of the day." He smiles at me hopefully, coat still slung over his shoulder. I look at him with remorse, knowing I have a ton of grades due for report card printing by 7. I touch his fore arm and open my mouth to speak but I am stopped by a finger landing on my lips. "You don't have to say anything." I furrow my eyebrows and look at him in confusion. "I can tell by the look on your face there is not enough time in your schedule, and that's fine." Rollins says ending his statement with a forgiving closed lip smile. _He really can be charming when he respects my work load instead of whining when he doesn't get my attention._ I slouch now feeling relieved that he is being understanding today. "Well I'll let you get to your work, and I'll call you tonight." He leans in and plants a light kiss on my lips and exits the room. I sigh as I revel in the fact that i have the rest of the day to peacefully enter these grades before I go home for the weekend. Its been a long week with report cards coming out soon and I cannot wait to relax for 3 days. I move to sit comfortably at my desk chair and begin to type on my computer when I hear another knock at the door. _Are you fucking serious right now?_ _Once again someone interrupting my work._ I sigh in frustration but try to sound as pleasant as possible when yelling "It's open," just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. _I_ _t's probably just a student trying to explain to me how their dog ate their homework._ The door opens and I don't look up immediately assuming it's just a student. "May I help you?" I say while concentrating still on the papers in front of me. The student now inside the classroom, "Hi, so sorry to bother you but I'm-"... and then nothing. I drop my pen, still looking down waiting for the person to finish their sentence, now realizing this voice is far too mature to be one of a student. This is a woman. I look up finally to see who the person is. Once I look up, I can't look away... I am now in a state of shock as I stare absently at the person in front of me with my jaw almost on the floor. Not sure if I am dreaming, I don't move and I can tell the woman feels the same by the expression on her face which matches mine. I finally get enough sense back in my brain to speak.. _Say something you idiot!_ I can only get myself to mutter one thing... Her name.

"E-Emily?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ **Hey Guys, I hope you like where I'm going with this story. I promise I will be including smut eventually ;) But this will be slow burn Emison. Trust me, it's worth the wait!**

 **Well without any further delay, here's Chapter 2!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

I finally mutter her name, and then I wait.. Wait for Emily to speak. I take a step from behind my desk. Eyes still locked on the chocolate brown orbs I used to love so much. _Or maybe still love._ _M_ _aybe never stopped. But I cant help but feel like I see something different hidden in those beautiful eyes._

"What are you doing here Emily?" I ask suddenly becoming frustrated. _Why is she on mute?!_

This woman in front of me is different from the Emily I knew. This woman is now fully developed, her hair is now a sleek dark brown, almost black. Several ear piercings... _God, she's still as gorgeous as ever.  
_ I can see she has gotten over the initial shock of seeing me here, and now she is giving off a more confident, and aggressive vibe.

Emily shifts her weight from left to right and crosses her arms. Her face now steeled over. "I didn't know you were a teacher." She finally speaks, giving me a look that I can't quite read as she looks me up and down. _That's it? That's all she has to say?_  
I don't exactly know what comes over me, but suddenly I feel... anger. I never really did think about how I would react to seeing my first love again after all this time. I figured it would be me apologizing for all the wrong I've done, but it is the complete opposite. Why would she cut me off completely after everything we went through? After I admitted my feelings to her? After she sent me to jail along with the others because they thought I was A and I forgave her.

I furrow my eyebrows and step closer to her. "Oh, you don't say? Well, how could you know being that you've completely blocked me from your life for the last 5 years" I seethe as I continually step closer to her. She stands unfazed by my statement.. "And you still haven't answered my question Emily,".  
"I'm the new swim coach here Ali. I got my degree in education" Emily rolling her eyes as she speaks. I don't know if it's the use of my nickname or the fact that the proximity between us is slowly decreasing, but something about this new, confident and disobedient Emily is weirdly... sexy. " I don't know if you totally disregarded this jacket that has "Burkley Swim Coach" sewn on it, or you seen it but just wanted to hear the sound of my voice." She says with a hint of annoyance now standing close enough that I can feel her breath on the tip of my nose considering the height difference.

 _What the hell is happening? When did I become the nervous one?  
_ "Well you can be an asshole if you want but I'm not too proud to ask the important question here," I look Emily dead in the eye, with sad and wondering eyes "Why did you push me away?" I cross my arms and look away, not being able to show the hurt flash through my eyes at the thought. Emilys eyes slant noticeably, finally breaking the hard shell she had built. She begins to back away and leans against the desk behind her, sitting directly in front of my desk that I am leaning on. She looks down at her shuffling feet, as if she was thinking of what to say and then something behind me catches her attention. Her face instantly going back to hard and emotionless. "Nice rose. Did _he_ get that for you?" I didn't have to follow her gaze to know what she was referring to. _Shit._ I think. How did I not remember that was there. In normal Alison Dilaurentis fashion, regardless of if her feelings are being hurt I say, "You left me behind this time, remember? I moved on from you. You should've expected this Emily" I spit back as I turn the frame holding the photo of Rollins and I down, because I didn't want to see her keep staring at it.

"You act like not having me in your life for these last 5 years has been so difficult for you. Seems to me in that photo you've been perfectly fine without me." Emily says with a hard edge to her voice that makes it very clear that she means what she says. I don't like that very much. It actually... _hurt.  
_ I swallow a lump that I didn't know had formed in my throat. My heart pounding in my chest as I look down at my feet, not knowing what to say next. When I finally look up, I see Emily standing directly in front of me. "Do you love him?" She says to me with soft eyes. Not sure if the softness behind the eyes is made of love or from fear of another heartbreak.. and I honestly don't know what my answer is.. At least, I don't know what answer I want to give _her_... She grabs me by my shoulders gently pulling me up from the desk. She's so close to me. The closest I have been to her since that night 5 years ago in my room. When Emily finally made her move.. I won't lie to myself and say I wasn't hesitant at first, but I quickly got lost once we separated from that first soft kiss that had my mind clouded. She looked me in the eyes as if asking for permission... I had never experienced so much love from just a glance. That was the way she was looking at me in this very moment.  
"Ali," she whispers with so much emotion, so close to my ear that her bottom lip skimmed my earlobe causing me to inhale sharply and chills to run through my body leaving me a quivering mess. _Seriously what the hell is this woman doing to me?_ I look into her eyes, unsure of what is going through Emilys mind. Her face is a contortion of many expressions. Confusion, hurt, anger, and lust swirls in her Hershey kiss colored orbs.  
I knew she was still waiting. And if it's one thing I hate doing, it would be lying to this gorgeous human being. To be honest I do love Rollins. _I think. Fuck._

"We're not together." This is what I find myself saying instead of answering her question straight forward. Not because I was afraid my answer would hurt the brunette, but because I truly wasn't sure if what I feel for Rollins is love, or just a safe place to land.  
I'm not sure how long we have been standing like this. Emilys hands gently holding my shoulders, with me standing still as a board as we stare into each others eyes. A part of me still not believing we ended up here in New York working at the same school.  
Emily begins to run her hands down my arms all the down to my fingertips, until she settles her hands on my waist. The tan beauty then leans in close to my ear once more and whispers hotly "Prove it." I try to hold the gaze with Emily, but it proved to be a difficult task when the brunettes hands are gripping at my waist, whispering in my ear causing a sharp throbbing sensation to run through my body from head to toe. I so badly want to let my eyes flutter shut and let my head fall back but I can't. I can't let Emily know she has power over me. _But something in me tells me she knows._  
Once my voice is strong enough to not falter, I tilt my head up to meet the taller woman's ear and whisper "What do you want me to prove?"  
I see Emily shiver a bit. _Reminding me that I still have that effect on her as well._ "Prove to me that you don't want me anymore.. And i'll leave you alone for good." The sound of this frightens me, but I can't break now. Emily literally just walked back into my life 20 minutes ago. So much has changed. I have feelings for Rollins. No matter if I haven't quite been able to put a label on those feelings quite yet. He's been here for me while Emily has not.  
But something keeps me here. Tightly pressed between Emily and a wood desk. In my classroom that Rollins had just left only minutes before Emily walked in. _Oh God this is not good.  
_  
I feel myself slowly being lifted up to be now sitting on the edge of my desk. I look into the tall brunettes eyes and something has changed once again. They are dark and challenging. Swirling with desire. I feel the hands that have been planted on my waste, gently move to underneath the hem of my shirt. Her hands are surprisingly cold as I feel her fingertips spinning in circles across my hip bones. Against my increasingly hot skin, the feeling of her cold finger tips, _thanks to the water bottle Emily carries around faithfully_ , feels absolutely amazing. Alison feels herself wanting to let her eyes close and let her mouth hang open from the pleasure but she fights the urge even as the swimmers hands travel higher under her shirt now circling her ribs. I know all Emily needs is to see me respond in a pleasured way to get the answer she wants.  
I still maintain this intense eye contact with the swimmer and bite my lip a little instead. _I can tell it turned Emily on_. This motion challenges Emily, and I could tell Emily was about done playing games as her desire was increasing to heights she would eventually need to have taken care of if she didn't get her answer soon. _Only a little bit longer Ali. She'll quit on her own if you just keep it together._  
Suddenly, I feel one hand snake around my back and expertly unclip my bra. My eyes grow three sizes that moment, knowing what Emily was planning to do next.  
"Ali, if you don't want it you may want to speak now" Emily gives me an evil smirk knowing that the breasts are one of every women's weak spots. _Can't play games with a woman who knows how to please women._

"I-I Oh mmyyyyyyy-" I try to scramble out a response when without warning I feel too cold fingers slowly massaging both of my nipples and instinctively I let out a low moan and throw my head back in pleasure.

Emily leans down and places a quick kiss to my lips and pulls away instantly. "That's what I thought," Emily says with an evil smirk Ali recognizes as one of her own, and with that the swimmer removes her hands from my chest and leaves the room triumphantly.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

 _Oh God Alison what have you done.._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for the kind words! Knowing that you have enjoyed the last 2 chapters I have written a third and will continue to write as long as I know you are enjoying it! **_

_**So for this chapter I know you all are probably wondering why Emily's attitude changed so quickly once she finally responded to Alison. So to squash any confusion you may have, I have decided to write this chapter from Emily's POV. That way you know exactly what was going through her mind ;) So with no further delay…**_

 _ **Enjoy..**_

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

 _Well here it goes_. This is what I say to myself as I walk up the front steps of Burkley High School in New York, which is now the city I call my home. This will be my first day as head swim coach of the Burkley Bulls swim team.

After graduating with my degree in education from Pepperdine, I vowed that no matter what happens; to never move back to Rosewood, but at the same time, never move that far from Rosewood ever again. So that brought me here, where I'm close but not too close. Don't get me wrong; I loved the distance between the town that is home to everything horrible in my past and myself. It's just over the last five years, I really did miss my mother. I tried to convince her to move to California with me and start somewhere new, but if it's one thing I know about Pam Fields, it's that no means no. She also explained that even with the events of Charlotte over the years, Rosewood is the only place in the world that will ever feel like home to her. In that house she can still feel my fathers presence.

During his time away in the military, my father was killed in Iraq due to a bomb on his site. The last conversation we had was a conversation I have never forgotten. And is a huge part of the person I have become. The last time I had gotten to speak to my father was over the phone on a night I was feeling overwhelmed with school work. My confidence was completely shot. He said to me, "Emmy, you are so much stronger than you know. Nothing or no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. So don't let them."

Since my father passed away I have seen a change happening within myself. College in California was nothing like I expected it be, especially with my father gone. I put all of my focus into my schoolwork. Of course, I had my share of girls through the years, but I never allowed myself to get too close to any of them. As soon as a woman expressed they wanted anything more than just pleasant company and a good time, _if you know what I mean_ , I would leave as fast as I could.  
It's not like I wouldn't warn from the beginning that I didn't want anything serious. So naturally I was labeled a player. But I honestly didn't care.

I had no intentions of falling for someone in college and I still don't. Not after s _he_ had broken my heart for the last time five years ago. Not after she let me leave without even trying to stop me. All I needed was for her to grab my arm and tell me everything we had was real… But she didn't.

After leaving Rosewood, we had a few phone calls, and occasionally conversing through email; but after a while, I stopped answering her calls and then her emails. The longer I was away, the angrier I became that she didn't seem to care that we were apart. And if she didn't care, I figured that I should stop caring too. The only way I knew to do that was to distance myself from her once and for all. No matter how much it hurt.

All I cared about was being successful in my studies and making my father proud. With that goal being set, I graduated among the top of my class and now… I'm here.

Today is the first day of try-outs and I cannot wait to be near the water again. I may not be able to swim competitively anymore, but I'll take whatever I can get if it means being by the water. I glance at the time on my watch, which reads 2:30, and since practice doesn't start until 3:15 I have plenty of time. _Okay, so that gives me 45 minutes to fill my water bottle and find my way to the natatorium._ Before even stepping into the school, I mentally note that this is definitely the largest high school I have ever seen. I'm actually 100% positive that this school is bigger than any building in Rosewood. As soon as you enter the school you can tell the school is very wealthy. Upon walking in, the halls are decorated from floor to ceiling in the school colors, that are red, black, and white. _A huge jump from the blue I wore at Rosewood, but I must say, this tight fit red coach jacket the school made me looks good as hell on me._ I turn the corner and stop in front of a clear display case, full of large 1st place trophies, gold medals and ribbons. _Damn, I'm guessing this is why they're so wealthy._ This school must have sponsors throwing money from every direction, wanting to have their businesses affiliated with the sports here.

Realizing I've let too much time get away, I look at my watch. It's 2:50. Not too bad, but I realize that I should really ask for directions instead of wandering the halls. _I'd rather not be late on my first day as coach._ I continue down the hallway seeing that every classroom is empty with the lights turned off. _God, do the teachers not have papers to grade or something?_ I kept walking until I reach the only door I see that still has the lights on and I knock gently, not wanting to frighten whoever was inside. "Its open," I hear a woman announce and with that I opened the door. I step inside and stand beside the door as it closes behind me, not wanting to continue towards the woman without a sign indicating it was okay to do so. "May I help you?" The woman speaks again. Suddenly I feel as if she isn't really pleased with my intruding, so I figure I should just get this over with. I can introduce myself some other time. "Hi, so sorry to bother you but I'm-" _Wait a minute. I know this woman. I can recognize that irritated tone anywhere._ I squint, trying to focus. Since she's looking down, all I can identify is her long blonde hair. _This can't be happening._ At the same moment I realized just whose classroom I had entered, the woman finally looks up at me. _. Fuck. I was really hoping I was wrong... Alison._

* * *

I watch her as she stares at me, mouth agape in shock matching my expression. "E-Emily?" she manages to sputter out and I can tell that she's just as shocked as I am. _This cannot be fucking happening._ But this indeed _is_ happening, and it's pretty obvious by the look on my face I don't exactly know how to feel about it. Because this is the first time I've seen her, or heard her voice in five years. The worst part about it all is.. She's even more breathtakingly gorgeous now than she was 5 years ago. I didn't even think that was fucking possible _._ Her golden tresses are longer than they have ever been, falling around her heart shape face and stops just below her chest. She's wearing a high waist skirt that stops a little below the knee and a long sleeve shirt tucked into it. Her body.. Oh God her fucking body... she's fully developed now. In EVERY area. _Fuck Emily, get it together!_ _This happens every time you see her as if she didn't prove to you she doesn't want you!_ That thought does it for me. I snap back into reality.

"What are you doing here Emily?" she questions me, and I can hear the frustration suddenly enter her tone. At the sound of her voice, I remember the one thing my dad told me that has stuck with me over the years: _Nothing and no one can make you feel inferior without your consent._

If this was five years ago, I'd be a stuttering mess, trying to make sure I don't say the wrong thing to tick Alison off... But this isn't five years ago.  
And with the flick of a switch realize something. _What the hell does she have to be frustrated at me for?_

"I didn't know you were a teacher," is all I say as I stand my ground. _Alison, prepare to meet Emily 2.0_  
I stand with my arms crossed as she steps closer to me and looks at me with the classic Alison Dilaurentis glare. _Whoa, she's never used that look on me before. Just everyone else.. But I can't forget that I am everyone else now.  
_ "Oh you don't say? Well, how could you being that you've completely blocked me from your life over the last 5 years. And you still haven't answered my question Emily."  
"I'm the new swim coach Ali. I got my degree in education." I finally respond, extremely annoyed that she still believes she can speak to me any kind of way. Feeling my anger mixed with a bit of emotions taking over, I walk right up to her closing the distance between us. Before speaking, "I don't know if you totally disregarded this jacket that says "Burkley Swim Coach" sewn on it, or you seen it but just wanted to hear the sound of my voice."  
Alison visibly gasps, probably surprised at the very little space I have left between us. Because the Emily she used to know would have never made such a bold move. _I must say, her poker face isn't as good as it used to be... I think I like it._ I see that surprisingly I have a tiny affect on the blonde. _I'll remember that for later._  
With her voiced raised, "Well you can be an asshole if you want but I'm not too proud to ask the important question here." and her eyes once again meet up to my own. As I look into her clear blue eyes, I see something I have rarely ever seen in them. I swear it looks like she is hurt or at least deeply concerned about what she is about to say. "Why did you push me away?" She looks away and something in me wants to let my guard down... because I never in a million years thought Alison would ever be effected by my absence in her life. I mean, she survived two years on the run without me right? But for her to actually let it show that she was affected by it, meant something. I let my eyes soften and lean back on the desk behind me. I sit back and think for a second. _Do I really want to tell her the real reason I pushed her away?_ _Because if I do, and she hurts me again, I know for a fact I can't handle that.._ I allow my eyes to wander around the room, still thinking of what to say when my eyes settle on something on Alison's desk near where she sits... _Well look what we have here._

All thoughts of being open and honest with Alison are gone within seconds and I am suddenly filled with anger with a mix of revenge. Old Emily, would take the high road but Emily 2.0? _This means war._ "Nice rose. Did _he_ get that for you?" I say with a biting tone. She knew right then and there what I was referring to. I know exactly what I am doing, and depending on how she recovers from this, is how I decide how far I'm going to take it. She stiffens a little, and I can tell she's mentally cursing herself for forgetting about the photo. Once she recovers from the initial shock she looks at me with anger in her eyes, "You left me this time, remember? I moved on from you. You should've expected this Emily" letting out a huff when she was done and turning down the frame behind her noticing my eyes kept wandering back to the photo. _Ouch. Okay, that one hurt._ I think to myself. _I left her? Is that what she really thinks happened?_ I sit more firmly planted on the desk and cross my arms before speaking "You act like not having me in your life for these last five years has been so difficult for you. Seems to me in that photo you've been perfectly fine without me."

The shorter blonde looks at me with hurt reflecting in her eyes. _  
_While Alison is looking down at her feet, I stand from my seat on the desk and stand directly in front of her. "Do you love him?" is all I say. We haven't been this close to one another in years. and what pisses me off the most? Part of me could take Alison right here on this desk right now. Because damn this older more mature Alison exudes pure sex appeal.. But still I look at her with a certain softness in my eyes I know she can't quite read.  
Seeing as though she's going to need a little push to answer me, so I gently grab her shoulders and pull her onto her feet. I lean in dangerously close to her ear. _God she still smells like vanilla._ "Ali," I whisper in her ear, and I watch as the blonde inhales sharply.  
"We're not together" is the answer she gives me. _Oh, really?_

I run my fingers from her arms to her waist and say "Prove it." I can tell she is a bit confused as to what I want her to prove. She leans up, now whispering in my ear equally as hot as I had done to her earlier "What do you want me to prove?". This sends a shiver up my spine.  
"Prove to me that you don't want me anymore.. and i'll leave you alone for good" I say, more seduction laced in my voice than intended.  
I lift her up onto her desk and stand in between the tiny space in between her legs. I can see the affect I have on the blonde, but she's still holding back.  
All I need is one word, one sound, that she still wants me. I slowly untuck her shirt from her skirt, and without breaking eye contact place my hand underneath her shirt swirling my fingers around her hip bones. The blonde still maintaining eye contact, only moving to bite the inside of her lip. _and God she knows what that does to me._ I start moving my hands higher, now resting on her rib cage. I can feel the chills forming on Ali's skin but yet she hasn't moved. With my own tensions building in places I would need to have taken care of if I don't quit soon, I make one final move. I snake my hands around her back and expertly unclip her bra. Alison gasps and looks at me again. This time her eyes are wide. Because she knows that this is the true test.  
"Ali, if you don't want it you may want to speak now." I say to her with a sly smirk because I know there is no hiding your pleasure to what I was about to do next.  
Alison opens her mouth to begin to speak when but I quickly move my fingers to slowly roll her nipples between my fingers, causing a shocked Alison to throw her head back in pleasure and let the sexiest moan escape from her lips. _And there it is._

Not stopping the motion I have going with my fingers, I lean down and drop a gentle kiss to the blondes lips and pull back instantly.  
Without warning I remove my hands from under her shirt. With an evil smirk on my face I walk towards the door and turn back to a traumatized and confused Alison.  
"That's what I thought." this is the last thing I say as I triumphantly walk out the door. _And with only 10 minutes to spare before practice. No one messes with Emily 2.0. Not even Alison Dilaurentis._

* * *

 ** _Okay sooooo this chapter was much longer than the previous ones but I think it was necessary. Emily is quite the manipulator now huh? Wonder who she got that from ;)_**

 ** _Follow, Favorite, and comment if you want more ! Hope you enjoyed Emily's POV_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hey guys! So sorry for the delay for this chapter! I never realized how hard it could be to come up with a good storyline! I haven't come up with the entire storyline quite yet, so leave any ideas you have and anything you want to see more of in the comments and I will definitely consider them! I really want to involve the readers and let you all have a say in what happens throughout the story! You never know, your suggestion may just end up in the story ;)**_

 _ **P.S. This chapter will be told from neither Alison or Emily's POV. I wanted to try writing in third person. I decided I will continue to switch POV's.**_

 ** _DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE & COMMENT!  
It's what lets me know that people are actually enjoying the story and want me to continue :)  
So with no further delay, here is chapter 4 ^.^!_**

 _ **Enjoy..**_

* * *

 **No Ones POV**

Alison tried desperately to stay focused on the remaining papers that she had no choice but to grade right now. She had already cursed herself earlier this week for continually putting off grading these papers to spend more time with Rollins. After all, the excessive amount of time she spends on her work and not with him is the only issue he has pointed out lately. As a result, Alison is now livid with herself for waiting until the last minute. Even more now after what just happened right here on her desk with Emily not even an hour ago. She could barely focus. How could she, with the thoughts of the tan woman swirling through her already clouded mind? Alison knew she would have to let it go; at least for now. She would have plenty of time to think about all of that later. With that in mind, she pushed any thoughts involving the brunette to the back of her mind.

Finally, Alison finished grading all of the student's papers an impressive 2 hours before the deadline. The blonde wasted no time packing everything of importance into her bag and locking her classroom door behind her. This classroom was the last place she wanted to be right now.

* * *

Minutes later, Alison was already pulling into the parking lot of her apartment building. Thank _God I only live 10 minutes from the school,_ Alison thought, but only to see that a moving truck was in her parking spot. Alison was honestly used to this happening. The city of Sherrill is the smallest city in the state of New York. So one would only assume that if there was anyone new moving to town by themselves, they would be moving here to The Edge apartments. _Maybe someone finally bought the apartment next to mine,_ the blonde reasoned with herself as she stepped out of her 2014 Honda Accord. This is the very first car the blonde had ever bought for herself, and she was damn proud of it. As soon as the blonde unlocked the door to her apartment, she proceeded straight into the kitchen to grab a glass of wine. She was taken off guard by what seemed to sound like something being dropped on the other side of the wall. Alison rolled her eyes. _Yupp, someone definitely just moved in next door._ She assured herself from her earlier thoughts on the moving truck in her parking spot.

A couple glasses of wine later, Alison found herself sitting in front of an old photo album that her best friends had put together for her before all going to college. Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily had all done it together as one united going away present to the blonde. She swears it was only yesterday these photos were taken. Most of the pictures were taken after finding out about Charlotte. The girls had all decided to celebrate finally being A free by taking a much needed get away to Alisons family beach house in Cape May. On one page there's photos of all five of the girls sitting around a camp fire on the beach. Then another page filled with photo's from the day they all decided to cook dinner, but turned into a full blown war between all of the girls throwing flour everywhere. Alison smiled lightly as she recalled the memories. She turned the page and her smile fell a little. It's a photo of Emily and herself. They were covered in flour and Emily was hugging Alison from behind, with her head buried in the blondes neck as an attempt to stop her from throwing flour in her face. Alison runs her fingers lightly over the photo, as she realizes that this photo reminds her of the Emily she once knew. The girl that would get nervous if the blonde was even near her and would shiver from just a touch from the blue eyed beauty. The girl that was kind, and innocent and always seen the best in everyone. Alison slammed the book and threw it against the wall in anger. That was not the Emily that walked into her classroom today. This new Emily was cold it seemed. She was devious and obviously wanted to show the blonde that she was not the same girl she once knew. Alison sighed as she recalled the events from earlier.

 _What has happened to Emily in these five years? What has turned my sweet Emily into someone so cold and heartless?_ So many questions flew around in the blondes head. The worst part is, there is something about the way Emily used her that had the blonde wanting more. The brunette has always been beautiful, but with the new found attitude the swimmer has, she's mysteriously sexy. It entices the blonde and she could never openly admit that once Emily had her shivering under her cold finger tips, she didn't want her to stop. Alison really wanted Emily to push her back onto her desk and just have her way. The blonde had wanted nothing more then to feel the brunettes touch again since that one lust filled night five years ago. At one point in time the blonde would resist to anyone even attempting to hold power over her, but with Emily, she wanted the complete opposite. At least when it comes to her body that is. Alison still misses the innocent Emily that cared for her feelings. She didn't understand how Emily could make her feel a way no one ever has before. At the same time she is still furious at the brunette. Furious that she cut her off for five years and still hasn't given an explanation as to why she did it in the first place. An explanation the blonde desperately wanted.

Alison journeys to the kitchen to make yet another glass of wine but is stopped in her tracks by another loud noise coming from the apartment next door. "Oh no, this will NOT be continuing all night."Alison hissed aloud to herself as she gathered her cup of wine and walked out the door, headed to the door next to her own. Alison knew she was letting the liquor get the best of her, but at this point she was too far gone to care.

Alison furiously knocked on the neighbors door ready to give them a piece of her mind.

When the door opened, it took Alison a few seconds to understand what the hell was happening.

"OKAY, SERIOUSLY ARE YOU STALKING ME OR SOMETHING?!" Alison barked a little too hard as some of her wine flew out of her glass.

"Don't flatter yourself Alison," Emily rolled her eyes and let out a light chuckle that seemed to only make the blonde angrier.

"So you just happened to get a job at the same school as me, and then coincidentally rent out the apartment right next door to me?"

Emily seemed to find this all very humorous. Something the blonde still was not used to coming from the brunette.

Emily stared at the the blonde for a couple of moments. She noted that her hair was a wreck and her eyes were glossy.

The brunette flipped her hair to one side with her fingers before crossing her arms, making the cleavage from the tank top she was wearing much more noticeable. Alison bit the tip of her tongue at the action. Regardless of how much time has passed, one thing for sure has never changed. The sexual tension between them is still too much to handle.

"Exactly how much have you had to drink tonight Alison?" Emily said with a slight smirk noticing Alison's eyes flick back and forth between her eyes and her chest. Although flattered and surprised by the blondes obvious interest in her cleavage, she was slightly concerned. She had never seen the blonde in such a state.

"It doesn't fucking matter. Were not kids anymore Emily, I can do as I please in my own home" Alison flung her arms with a shrug with more emotion than she had intended causing her to fumble slightly.

Emily was at a loss for words for a moment. She shook her head knowing she may regret what she was about to say next.

"Just come in already Alison."

"What makes you think I want to come in with you?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. "I only came over here to tell you to keep the noise down."

"Look, we can either keep acting like we don't have to see each other almost every day now, or we can act like adults for a change and talk." Emily was seriously tired of all the childish antics. She had already made her message of not being a push over anymore quite clear to Alison earlier in her classroom.

"And plus, there's no fun in drinking alone."

"I'm still pissed at you." Alison spit back. Emily figured she was more upset about leaving her sitting on her desk vulnerable more than anything else.

"I know." Emily stepped to the side, as an indicator for Alison to walk inside.

The blonde stood for a couple of second before rolling her eyes and strutting past her into her apartment like she owned the place.

"Still as stubborn as ever." Emily noted as she closed the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily honestly didn't know what to expect after inviting the blonde into her barely furnished apartment. She also didn't really know why she invited her inside in the first place. It was only hours ago that she left the teacher turned on and confused in her own classroom and she doesn't regret it either. With all the brunette had been through with this woman, she can't help the feeling of anger and the sensation of wanting revenge for the way the blonde had treated her throughout their teenage years. Although the blonde had apologized for her behavior in the past, an apology can't erase the memories they had together. One memory in particular always found it's way into Emily's thoughts... _That night._ The one night that the blonde had finally let her guard down to Emily. That one night that changed the course of their relationship forever. Little did the blonde know, that night had changed the way the brunette would treat women for years to come. And the worst part is, they never even got a chance to talk about what had happened between them on that night, as the situations that A had put them in took the front seat in front of all other problems. But now the swimmer is tired of not talking.

After inviting Alison inside, the swim coach decided that the blonde shouldn't get to be the only one intoxicated during this talk. Taking her glass into the living room where Alison was waiting, she see's the teacher wondering around the half empty apartment giving herself a tour. And even under these circumstances, the brunette cannot deny that even in a drunken state, Alison is still without a doubt the most beautiful creation she has ever laid eyes on. Noticing she had been staring at the teacher for a little too long, she decides to speak. "So, do you want to tell me why you're drunk on a school night?". She had grown out of beating around the bush a long time ago and didn't plan on falling back into her old ways just because Alison is around again. She was a grown woman now.

Alison turns to face the brunette from across the room with an expression that says, really? Are you really asking me this?,

"Oh come on Emily are we really going to act like what happened earlier today didn't happen?"

Emily chuckled in response

The blonde squints her eyes in confusion. What the hell has happened to the brunette? She knows it has been nearly five years since her and Emily had really talked but she knows that the way her old best friend is acting towards her is not just a result of time.

Emily takes a few steps toward the blonde, now only inches away from the beautiful mess of a woman in front of her.

Emily intended to speak, but is quickly distracted by that all too familiar scent of vanilla she loves so much that the blonde had always worn. 'What the hell is wrong with you fields?' her subconscious says to her. 'Keep your raging libido in check please'.

"The real question is why did you let it happen while your little boyfriend was probably waiting for you to come home?"

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Okay guys i'm sooooooo sorry for this extremely short chapter and also for how long it took me to even update.. and i'm also sorry for stopping this chapter in such an abrupt place but there's just a lot going on for me right now but I did want to give you at least something to hold on to just so you know I haven't abandoned the story... just wanted to see who is still interested in seeing this story continue.  
**


End file.
